Ngidam
by cing cantik
Summary: Kasihan pada Hinata yang terus merajuk, dan takut si Dedek bayi ileran pas keluar nanti. Dengan enggan Naruto bangkit dari sofa, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil parang. /Kumpulan drable
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU. OOC. Ficlet. NaruHina.

.

.

(1)

"Mas, belahin."

Naruto menatap datar pada buah bulat berduri yang disodorkan Hinata, Sang Istri, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Bentar lagi Dek, Mas masih capek dan ngantuk setelah berpetualang tadi. Kamu sih ngidam durennya tengah malam buta. Dan ... ini udah jam dua subuh."

"Massss."

"Mas mau ambil napas dulu, Dek. Nutup mata sekitar satu atau dua menitan. "

"Mas, Debay mau durennya dibelah sekarang. Udah ngiler nih."

Kasihan pada Hinata yang terus merajuk, dan takut si Dedek bayi ileran pas keluar nanti. Dengan enggan Naruto bangkit dari sofa, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil parang.

Setelah durennya dibelah.

"Nih Dek."

"Nggak ah Mas."

"Lho, tadi katanya ngidam duren? Kok nggak dimakan?"

"Maaf Mas, sepertinya si Debay cuma pengen ngeliat durennya dibelah doang." Hinata nyengir masam, merasa bersalah pada suami yang sudah direpotkannya tengah malam buta.

.

.

(2)

"Ayolah. Jangan mengada-ngada, masa iya kamu ngidamnya begitu?" Naruto khawatir melihat Hinata, istrinya, yang meringkuk marah di sudut sofa ruang tamu. Masih menolak makan.

"Ini bukan keinginanku, Mas. Ini keinginan bayi kita."

"Oh, ya ampun Sayang, apa keinginan ngidamnya nggak bisa diubah? Nggak usah kupat tahu buatan Sakura. Gimana kalau kupat tahu buatan Ibuku atau Mamamu aja?"

"Nggak mau. Pokoknya aku mau makan kupat tahu buatan Sakura!"

"Tapi Sayang, kamu kan belum pernah makan masakan buatan Sakura. Siapa tahu nggak enak. Aku beliin aja ya?"

"Bayi kita maunya kupat tahu buatan Sakura, Mas. Nggak mau yang lain." Hinata hampir menangis.

"Sayang, kamu tahu kan Sakura itu mantan aku?"

Hinata mendelik, "Terus kalau Sakura mantan Mas Naruto kenapa? Mas tersinggung karena aku ngidam kupat tahu buatan dia? Mas nggak mau dia repot ya?!"

"Aduh. Bukan gitu Sayang, jangan salah paham dulu."

"Mas masih cinta ya sama dia?!" Nada suara Hinata meninggi.

"Bukan gitu Sayang. Mas takutnya ... Aduh, gimana ya? Waktu itu kan kami pisahnya nggak baik-baik sayang. Mas takut dia marah, atau gimana gitu. Kalau mendadak Mas muncul di depan dia, dan minta dia buatin kupat tahu untuk istri Mas yang lagi ngidam."

"Tapi Mas, aku benar-benar mau kupat tahu buatannya Sakura," Hinata mengusap perutnya lesu, "kasihan. Anak kita nanti pasti ileran. Yang sabar ya, Nak."

Naruto menatap istrinya sebentar, dia kemudian mendesah frustrasi. Menyambar ponselnya di atas meja. Dia mencari nomer Sakura.

.

.

Sakura menatap ponselnya dengan ekspresi dongkol.

"Ini mantan sedeng lagi kena amnesia ya? Udah tahu dari dulu gue nggak bisa masak. Malah minta dibuatin kupat tahu, buat bininya yang ngidam."

.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto ©_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Story © Me_

 _AU. OOC. Drabble. Typo. Absurd. Slight NaruNeji_

.

(3)

"Sayaaang," rengek Naruto menatap istrinya penuh permohonan.

Hinata mendesah, kamera sudah ada di tangan dan siap membidik objek foto. "Ayolah Mas Naruto, timbang ciuman doang."

"Iya. Sayang, kalau ciumannya sama kamu sih nggak apa-apa. Bakal langsung Mas sosor. Lah ini …." Naruto menoleh, menatap horor wajah Hyuuga Neji yang siap menggeplaknya, kalau dia berani memajukan kepalanya barang secenti. "Jangan pasang tampang kayak gitu dong, Bang. Gue ngeri," protes Naruto lagi.

Neji tak menjawab. Cowok rupawan yang memiliki rambut indah itu masih memeloti Naruto dengan sepenuh hati. Beberapa waktu lalu, Naruto dan Hinata, sengaja mengunjungi Kakak sulung Hinata itu di kantornya saat jam makan siang. Katanya sih demi mengobati rasa kangen Hinata dan juga ngidamnya.

Naruto bahkan hampir pingsan karena menahan malu, saat menyampaikan keinginan ngidam 'aneh' istrinya pada Neji. "Hinata ngidam. Calon bayi kami ingin agar kau dan aku … ugh. Ber … nnh ciuman tepat di bibir." Ekspresi Neji yang tadinya kalem langsung berubah menyeramkan seperti _evil boy,_ dan Naruto bersumpah dia seakan melihat sepasang tanduk muncul dari atas kepala kakak iparnya.

Neji terus diam. Dia juga tak mengatakan apapun, saat Sang adik membujuknya dengan kata-kata, "Kasihan calon ponakanmu, Bang. Ntar setelah ileran lagi, kalau Abang sama Mas Naru nggak mau ciuman," pinta Hinata dengan nada suara dan ekspresi yang sangat manis.

Hinata mengartikan diamnya Neji sebagai persetujuan. Sementara Naruto mengartikan diamnya Neji sebagai kematian.

"Mas Naru. Cepetaaan," protes Hinata karena melihat Naruto dan Neji sama-sama diam. Tidak melakukan apa yang dia suruh.

Menarik napas panjang, Naruto memantapkan hati untuk memenuhi ngidam istrinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia memajukan kepalaya, mengarahkan bibir ke arah mulut Hyuuga Neji yang berdiri bersidekap di depannya.

 _Cup._

 _Ckrek._

 _Plak._

Naruto langsung melompat mundur sambil mengaduh kesakitan, sekaligus mual, setelah mengecup singkat bibir Neji dan mendapat tempelengan keras dari laki-laki berambut indah itu.

"Gimana Sayang, aku udah Menuhin ngidam kamu kan?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, "ayo kita pulang," ajaknya sudah tak sabar ingin mandi bersih dan gosok gigi dengan air dari tujuh sumur Konoha. Kepalanya mendadak pusing.

Wajah cemberut Hinata yang menatap sedih kameranya, membuat firasat Naruto mendadak buruk.

"Yang tadi itu terlalu cepat. Nggak sempat kefoto. Bisa diulang?"

Dan permintaan istrinya itu membuat Naruto bersumpah, akan menginterogasi dan menjewer bayinya setelah keluar nanti.

.

" _Dosa apa Bapak, bisa punya anak yang kemauannya kayak kamu, Nak. Baru di perut aja udah bikin Bapak keblenger dan babak belur, gimana keluarnya nanti? Hiks."_

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

 **A/N :** _Maafkeun Hayati ya Naruto. *kaburrrrrr* *dirassenggan*_

 _Sampai jumpa di ngidam-ngidam berikutnya._

 **Terimakasih banyak : ana, vi2NHL, Arum Junnie, eleanora beckham, mintje,fdbnm7, & nana anayi.**


End file.
